The Edpocalypse
by Dakzillaman
Summary: The world has gone into chaos. The dead has begun to roam the earth. 3 Eds will take the fight and survive against all odds in this world what is now called 'Hell'. They will meet up with people and fight alongside to survive what remains here in this world. EDS,WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS, AND OC's. Rated[M] Gore, Language, Sexual Content, Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1: The Prologue

 **Author's Note: Hey guys this is my 3rd fanfiction and one of my two favourite shows Ed,Edd n Eddy and the Walking Dead. Yup, you guessed it, the 3 eds are surviving in the apocalypse alongside the casts of the Walking Dead TV series. If you are a Walking dead and/or 3 Eds fan get ready for an apocalyptic adventure. I watched a lot of the seasons of the two shows a lot of times and I can't believe the 3 Eds cartoon show is gone and The Walking Dead TV series keeps on getting intense every season after season. I don't own anything, all the shows belong to their creative owners and directors. Enjoy the fanfic.**

The world today has come into a catastrophic apocalypse that forever changed everything.

3 boys will journey to the apocalypse and will survive no matter what the odds.

Eddy Skipper Johnston was a 16 yr old boy who enlisted the army. He has grown tall now like a young adult. His hair was straight and cropped. He had blue eyes, white skin and was wearing his military attire. He was a Master Sergeant.

Before Eddy joined the army, He and his buddies Ed and Double D finished their highschools and signed up as enlisted men who served in the army. Ever since the events of BPS (Big Picture Show), He was changed. When he and the other Eds were accepted to the cul-de-sac kids, he gave up his scamming habbits as well as his desire for jawbreakers saying 'They are not worth it anymore. There are more things in life better that way.' Those were the words he said when he finally gave up his obsession for Jawbreakers. Incredibly Double D and Ed were surprised at Eddy's change and Eddy proved it for real. Eddy's parents were happy that their second son changed. Eddy even improved in his life as well. He trained himself even be responsible for things by taking care of them properly. When Eddy returned back to the cul-de-sac, his parents were worried for him, but after what Eddy told him. Eddy's parents were relieved. Ever since Eddy returned to the cul-de-sac he changed his life. He passed his tests and graduated highschool then proceeded to the army. He worked up to the ranks in the army and the rest. Amazingly his pals Ed and Double D were there with him. Together the Three are assigned to the 82nd Armored Division.

Eddward Marion Smith or Double D was also a 16 yr old boy who enlisted the army. He had the same height as Eddy. He had black hair,blue eyes and pale white skin.

He still wears his trademark Beanie in his head. He was still the good nurtured, clean freak, attitude. He was still the smartest of the 3 Eds. Double D was no longer a coward or even a shy person anymore, ever since the events of BPS he changed as well. He was now confident, outgoing even much more rational. He is always the sanitary person but when it comes to messes he always hardened himself to clean it up with the good o'le spic and span. He still would never remove and hide his head with his trademark beanie. When Double D graduated highschool he enlisted to the military as an engineer. Surprisingly he was the mechanic,driver and his rank is Specialist.

The final member of the Ed trio is Edwin Jack Fuller. The brawn and the tallest of the Eds. He was a young adult now, as well as he still had his monobrow but had a chin in his face and his smile. He also had cropped hair in his appearance, brown eyes and olive skin.

Ed was one of the trio that overcome his fear of showers,soap and sanitary hygiene. During the events of BPS, Ed was finally accepted by the cul-de-sac including his sister Sarah. Ed became much more intelligent and was no longer the dumb Ed boy. He was still able to make a lot of quotes and comments but at least he is much more perceptive now as well. He also became intelligent to an extent. He still loves his favourite things like monster movies, comics, gravy, buttered toast and of course chickens. He still has his inhumane strength to lift the heaviest of objects despite his size. He was also treated respect from his parents, the cul-de-sacians and of course Sarah. They no longer held any hostility anymore. When Ed graduated High School, he enlisted in the army and join up in the ranks. His rank was Gunnery Sergeant and assigned to the armored division alongside Double D and Eddy, his two great pals.

Together the three Eds will soon face the apocalypse and will do their duty as soldiers to fight alongside others for the good and all of mankind.

 **Well, there's the first background guys. I will have to set up the time and everything in the apocalypse and soon the entire story of the fanfic will start. Of course it will also have the Ed,Edd n Eddy moments in the Walking Dead. There will be a lot of action taking place and also I will try not to let too many characters die in the crossover. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - II: The Outbreak

 **Here is the 2nd chapter, let's get the scene rolling!**

It was a normal day in Fort Benning, Georgia. So far there were no other high alerts going on. There was a serious outbreak that spread in Atlanta and citizens were required to head over the nearest evacuation zone. The Military was stationed in Fort Benning to help and secure perimeters around a safe zone there.

The 82nd armored division was given orders to create a perimeter in the safe zone.

In the military base, soldiers were making preparations just in case if an attack was occurred. Some posted as sentries, others were sharpening their skills. The rest were

In the Parking Lot right next to the Motor Pool filled with transports as well as tanks and other equipment.

The Three Eds Boys were together once again, They were assigned as armored support.

Eddy's group was composed of himself, Double D , Ed, Morris , Yuri and Evan.

Morris Farenholt was a Caucasian-American, he had black cropped hair and brown eyes and also he was the tank Driver.

Yuri Dimayev was a Russian-American, he had black shaved hair tall stature, green eyes and also he was the tank loader.

Evan Ramirez was a Hispanic-American, he had brown medium length hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was the Tank spotter.

Together the 6 were like brothers and they were on security duty. They wanted to serve the army and wanted to be veterans as well. It was already sunset and Fort Benning was eerily quiet.

Eddy was on the entrance below the watchtower in his shift.

Eddy was on guard duty along with a few others, He took on his shift early. Eddy was also thinking about a few memories he had before joining the army as he stands and let his mind wander.

(Flashback)

2 years ago,

Before the outbreak happened and before Eddy along with his pals graduated. He was running from a holdup of thieves. Apparently two thieves armed with pistols and had black ski masks on their faces were trying to rob him.

Eddy distracted the two robbers by punching both their heads and made a break for it.

Stunned and caught of guard the two thieves used their pistols on Eddy and shoot him but the bullets missed as Eddy was too fast. Apparently the gunshot noises alerted the other bystanders and they made a run for cover or safety.

Eddy was running as fast as his feet was carrying him. He turned right into a street block up ahead and when he look back he saw the thieves were still chasing and shooting him.

Eddy turned another right as it was an alleyway. He swerved hard to the corner and as her turns right the thieves followed him close.

Eddy hide in a wall in the alley right next to a dumpster and then as the two gunmen came in to search for Eddy, Eddy then fight back.

"Hiyah!" Eddy shouted as he dog piled the two thieves and knock them both down.

The two thieves were unaware that Eddy was right behind them and caught them by surprise and they drop their guns as well.

Eddy then start punching the first robber in the face by grabbing his head and deliver punches straight to him.

The other guy got up to help his comrade but Eddy then drops the first man and head for the second. Eddy then kick the guy in the head before the 2nd guy got to stand up and he was brought down.

Eddy then turn his attention to the 1st one and punched him repeatedly and then he kick the first guy to the abdomen sending him to the dumpster completely unconscious.

The 2nd robber got up again and then he tries to reaches for the gun but Eddy threw a trash can on his head stumbling him.

Eddy then grabbed another trash can to use it as a melee and then the shove it to the 2nd robber completely falling him down.

Eddy then proceed to beat up the 2nd robber by giving him a left and right punch 3 times and then an uppercut kick which made his head swerved to the right as the blow intensifies and was knocked out cold.

By the time it was over, Eddy panted "Well that takes care of those assholes."

The police then arrived on the scene and was quite shocked.

There were two policemen on that day, it was Deputy Rick and Deputy Shane on the scene.

"Whoa, would you look at this?" Rick said as he and his partner saw that the robbers were knocked out cold and Eddy was panting as he was sitting down.

"What the hell?" Shane said.

As the crime scene was secured, The two officers quickly took care of the situation. Rick and Shane interviewed Eddy and asked what happened. Eddy explained to the two officers as he said he was chased and he knock them both down.

"So you're telling me that you were hold upped, and then made a break for it and when they were chasing you, you knock them both out to stop them." Rick said.

"Yeah (pants) I sure did." Eddy nodded.

"Wow, you really are a fighter, You against them, plus they had a gun while you were armed with only fists and kicks." Shane complimented.

Eddy smiled at the compliment and said "You could say that" he looks at the arrested robbers and replied "Those two were chasing me down, I turned on an alley way and then hide, but they were intent to kill me so I fought back and knock them out otherwise they would have shot me instead." Eddy replied.

Rick understands Eddy's words and story "I see, no doubt these two had two pistols as well which we got them and you managed to fend yourself with only your brawn."

"Uh huh." Eddy said.

"Don't worry, we got these two scumbags and they are not getting out after what they did." Rick explains "Leave this to us."

"Thanks for the save officer." Eddy thanked the two.

"Call me Officer Rick." The first one said.

"And I am Officer Shane." The cap one said.

"I'm Eddy." Eddy stated his name.

The two officers then hauled the two robbers in the police car and Eddy thanked those two once again.

As time passes, Eddy would see Rick and Shane together since they were deputy partners and also they eat at the Donut store which Eddy also eats Donuts. Eddy would also interact together with the two officers since they seem to form a friendship bond together.

When Eddy graduated he lost his parents during a train accident as well as the apocalypse started he even thought about the two officers who always gave him good advice when they were together.

(Flashback ends)

Eddy's shift was over, and he went to the mess hall along with his buddies to eat together.

There were so many refugees evacuated via helicopter or any transport inside the military base.

Eddy and his comrades ate their food, joke and had a great time despite the tension.

But that would soon be out as the alarm went off.

"The Walkers are coming!" A sentry alerted and sound the alarm, pretty soon the base was in uproar and full alert.

"Alright let's go!" Eddy ordered his team

Then the soldiers ran to their positions and they saw a large horde of zombies converging in the area.

"Man your battlestations!" A soldier said.

It was gonna be a long night to fight the horde.

 **There you go guys, sorry for the delay. Next chapter will be the base overrun and Eddy's group will soon meet Rick's group.**


End file.
